


not appropriate

by prettywellfunded



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)
Genre: F/M, For Science!, Grooming, Hand Jobs, Implied Het, Inappropriate Behavior, M/M, Multi, Not!Fic, Underage Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-10
Updated: 2021-01-10
Packaged: 2021-03-13 20:14:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,972
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28659303
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/prettywellfunded/pseuds/prettywellfunded
Summary: After the first time Tony says something inappropriate, Peter responds to it in a way that Tony wants to elicit again and again.It's even better than hero worship. Tony's pretty sure he was never this sheltered or innocent, and it's so endearing to see Peter blush and get flustered…but also, obviously, clearly flattered.He's so...cute. Tony wants to protect him and eat him up all at the same time.
Relationships: Peter Parker/Tony Stark, Tony Stark/Original Character(s)
Comments: 14
Kudos: 128





	not appropriate

**Author's Note:**

> another not-really-fic originally posted on discord around July 2, 2020.

So, I'm going to hell, but I'm kind of obsessed with…

Well, okay. Do you know about the concept of covert sexual abuse? It's a form of childhood sexual abuse, often in the context of incest, but I don't think it has to be. It's like...there's no actual contact, but the adult is always Doing Inappropriate Shit. Telling you lots of dirty jokes or talking openly about their sex life, talking about your body, showing you porn…

Anyway, I'm kind of obsessed with the idea of this as starker (except ending in overt sex because…you know. Porn).

Pretty much all of my too-young!Peter ideas start with a Tony who was sexualized at a young age, so maybe he was . 

Maybe it's not even purposeful on Tony's part at first. He never spends longer with kids than it takes to snap a photo or give an autograph, and his default setting is sex, even just as a joke. 

(Also, my headcanon is always that Tony was sexualized at a young age and maybe has less than appropriate boundaries because of it. I mean, he was IN COLLEGE at 14, and ripe for being taken advantage of. For his celebrity, for his insecurity…)

But like...after the first time Tony says something inappropriate, Peter responds to it in a way that Tony wants to elicit again and again. 

It's even better than hero worship. Tony's pretty sure he was never this sheltered or innocent, and it's so endearing to see Peter blush and get flustered…but also, obviously, clearly flattered.

He's so...cute. Tony wants to protect him and eat him up all at the same time.

Peter…Peter feels...a lot of things. He feels awkward and embarrassed and like this is Something Wrong, but also flattered and grown up, that Mr. Stark – the coolest person on the planet, someone who is literally known the world over as a playboy – doesn't treat him like a kid. Respects him enough to talk to him like an equal. 

And even though it makes him nervous, it also gets him off. Mr. Stark starred in his earliest sexual fantasies and now he like...knows things about Mr. Stark's sex life, some of them making him feel like he has a chance.

Like the time Mr. Stark said he likes younger men, and how hard he laughed at the color of Peter's face afterwards. Not in a mean way, just...like it was cute.

Like Peter was cute.

In fact, Mr. Stark calls him cute sometimes. Or, a lot. But sometimes also gorgeous and beautiful. Mr. Stark tells him that his body looks older, like a 19 or 20yo. (Mr. Stark fucks 19 and 20yos, Peter knows.)

It's not a progression of feeling from icky to proud to turned on, it's all of them, all at the same time, ALL the time.

Mr. Stark tells Peter that he "got his beak wet last night," and honestly at first, Peter doesn't get it but then he does and he feels all these things at once: 'No one can know that he talks to me like that' and 'what would an adult say right now? be cool' and 'oh my god, he had _sex_ last night' and a thousand technicolor images that come with that knowledge.

Because…one time, Mr. Stark brought up his sex tapes and expressed surprise that Peter hadn't seen them yet. "Aren't you the internet generation? I would think you'd seen them all."

He basically told Peter right out, "Well, feel free to look them up sometime," and Peter couldn't even tell why his body was ON FIRE...arousal or wrongness or shock. But that night, he went home and found one, like Mr. Stark invited him to, and watching it was almost Too Much. He had to stop the video a couple dozen times when he became overwhelmed with just…FEELINGS. That he couldn't process.

Peter doesn't just know things ABOUT Mr. Stark's sex life, he's seen it on video. He knows what his dick looks like and how his face is when he comes and what makes him moan in a way that made all Peter's hair stand on end, Spidey senses going haywire.

The next day, after Peter watched that first sex tape, he couldn't look Mr. Stark in the eye, imagination replaying little moments from the video again and again and again.

And Mr. Stark looked amused and said, "You went home and watched one, didn't you?" 

Peter had to admit that he did, and Mr. Stark said…

Mr. Stark said, "Well, I hope you enjoyed yourself," and Peter nearly _died_. 

With embarrassment? Shame? Arousal? He doesn't even know.

After that, Mr. Stark doesn't just joke about sex in general or about himself. Now he also makes jokes about PETER. 

A lot of jokes, about Peter's masturbation habits and his dick. Little almost-questions that dance around Peter's (unannounced) sexuality.

He asks Peter about his experience, and when he learns that Peter doesn't have any, he tells him in almost-graphic detail about his own adventures at Peter's age. Always _just_ skimming the line between merely inappropriate and outright obscene.

And it turns Peter on, of COURSE it does, but it also makes him feel babyish to know Mr. Stark had him beat even back then. 

And it makes his stomach churn a bit, especially when Mr. Stark teases Peter for reacting, um… _favorably_ to his stories and he jokes that Peter should just whip it out and relieve the tension so they can get back to work.

Mr. Stark also touches him.

And it's not…

It's not LIKE THAT.

At all.

It's the same as it's always been – a clap on the back, a fist bumping his shoulder, a body check when Peter's in the way. 

But it _feels_ different. It feels like a "bad touch," but one Peter wants so badly.

And then Peter gets angry at himself for reading into things – this is just how Mr. Stark is, and he thinks Peter's mature enough to handle it like an adult and not a stupid kid.

Sometimes the touches are a little different – comforting when Peter's super embarrassed, like the way Mr. Stark rubbed his back and apologized the day he asked if Peter enjoyed his sex tape. He saw how mortified Peter was and told Peter he was sorry if he went too far.

...Not that he didn't go further, later, but only because Peter swore he was ok, it wasn't too much, it was fine.

One day, long after Peter's watched ALL of the sex tapes, he shows up at Mr. Stark's home early and there's a woman there, just in a man's shirt. _Mr. Stark's_ shirt. 

Everything smells like sex – not that Peter's smelled sex before at all, but it's obvious – and Mr. Stark is sprawled out on the sofa, shirt-free and in the process of buttoning up his pants. His hair's all mussed and like...his beard and his mouth sort of...glisten, and he's still breathing hard.

Like Peter JUST. LITERALLY. MISSED IT.

And Peter's stutters and backs towards the elevator, apologizing for just using his code, ready to disappear, but Mr. Stark grins and says he's not mad. 

Peter's always welcome, and if he ever walks in just a little sooner, he can watch or go down to the lab, whatever he'd prefer. "You could learn a thing or two, young Padawan."

The lady gathers her clothes with a little smile in Peter's direction…not embarrassed at all, just kind of amused and apologetic.

After she disappears to get dressed, Mr. Stark teases Peter a little for being so jumpy and tells him to come sit down. Peter does, still feeling awkward and speechless. 

The woman comes out fully dressed and gives Tony a kiss, tells him to call her, and Tony smiles and laughs and flirts and as she gets on the elevator he says, "Bye…sweetheart."

Before the doors close entirely, he says to Peter, "I do believe I never got her name."

Peter feels...a lot. All the feelings. And he can't stop staring at Mr. Stark's mouth, the way it looks like...that one particular sex tape.

Mr. Stark says, "Do I have something on my face?", wipes at it and says, "whoops!" like it's mustard and not...like it's _her_.

This all feels too...too much, and Peter springs out of his seat, already making his excuses about having to go, and Mr. Stark gets this _look_ on his face, this upset, guilty, regretful look, and says, "Shit, there's the line, huh? Typical me, stampeding all over it."

Peter finds himself making...excuses, or like…apologies, telling Mr. Stark it's fine and he's fine and it's okay, really, he just remembered a thing for school.

And Mr. Stark's face gets all soft. "You don't have to lie or make me feel better, kiddo. You're allowed to be uncomfortable. You're allowed to set boundaries. Hell, I wish I'd learned how to do that at your age."

Peter feels conflicted now – he doesn't want to leave and make Mr. Stark feel like he chased him off, but he also feels really weird, still, and wants to go home. He teeters on the fence for a minute then errs on the side of not hurting Mr. Stark's feelings.

"Do you, um. Do you want to go down to the lab?"

Mr. Stark looks up at him, warm and fond, and says, "Yeah, in a minute. C'mere a second, will you?" patting the seat next to him on the sofa.

Peter's stomach is full of butterflies, but he goes, sits, lets himself be pulled closer by Mr. Stark's arm around his shoulder. 

It's weird. Mr. Stark's armpit hair tickles – not the first time, actually, because he wears tank tops in the lab when he's in "hardware mode," but those times, it was a quick squeeze of camaraderie, and this is...not that.

This time Mr. Stark's whole torso is bare, and kind of sweaty, and the sex smell that was obvious to his enhanced nose over _there_ is absolutely overwhelming _here_.

But there's also something new.

There's something he can pick up at this range that he couldn't from the chair, and it's...warm (can a smell be warm?). Sort of...entrancing. It feels spicy in his nose.

And when he opens his mouth and draws a breath to ask what it is, the feeling-scent amplifies and Peter feels...odd. Warm and cozy and also kind of horny and like he wants to roll himself in whatever this is ('Pheromones!' some little nerd shouts in his cortex, but nobody's home).

"I wanted to apologize," Mr. Stark says, and Peter can feel his voice shiver through his entire body, and he squirms, feeling on the edge of UNBEARABLY good.

"...eter. Peter?"

Mr. Stark's fingers catch his chin and turn his face and Mr. Stark wants him to look up but those fingers smell like...

Peter breathes through his mouth, huffing in the feeling before he gives up and pulls them onto his tongue. He sighs happily and sucks at the smell-taste-feel, saltier in his mouth than it seemed in his nose. 

He rolls it around on his tongue and moans, saliva production in overdrive.

And buried 10,000 fathoms under the sensory input, there's something less important that sounds like, "Fuck, I take back the apology I guess – Jesus, Pete, what's gotten into you?"

"Pheromones?" he parrots around the now-cleaner fingers, and Mr. Stark makes his considering-a-hypothesis noise.

Then his other hand cups Peter's crotch, and it hits him like lightning.

"You poor thing – I'm guessing this is a new development, powers-wise."

Peter nods, feels the sting of blood rushing too quickly into his cheeks and tries really hard not rub himself against Mr. Stark's hand, but Mr. Stark gives him a squeeze and Peter's body makes an embarrassing "hnnngh" noise.

Mr. Stark kisses Peter's temple, almost chaste, and says, "Do you want me to help you out?"

There's not a world in which Peter has the power to say no to that, but the way he whines out "please" is still beyond embarrassing.

Mr. Stark withdraws his fingers from Peter's mouth and pulls open the fly of Peter's jeans, spits in his hand, and reaches inside Peter's boxers to grab his cock.

Peter's fingers scramble at Mr. Stark's skin. He sounds...he sounds like the most desperate of Mr. Stark's sex tape partners. The one Mr. Stark called a needy little slut.

But he can't make himself STOP. It feels so good.

He turns to hide his face against Mr. Stark – so he can't see Mr. Stark, so Mr. Stark can't see him, he's not even sure which – but somehow what he does instead is sink his teeth into Mr. Stark's flesh  
at the meat of his shoulder. That's good…that muffles the sounds and it feels just...right, and all of Peter's remaining willpower is occupied with not biting too hard.

He shoots off immediately in Mr. Stark's hand and collapses, limp and dazed, against his side.

Reality sets back in really soon, and Peter is mortified, uncomfortable in an entirely new way. Mr. Stark just wanted to apologize, and Peter practically threw himself at him.

Mr. Stark won't let Peter go when he tries to pull away. "Hey, hey, what's wrong?"

"I shouldn't have – I didn't mean to – I'm sorry!"

"I'm not upset, Pete. I mean, I wasn't planning on jacking you off anytime soon, but it's not like it was a sacrifice on my part. I'm glad I could help."

"I just wasn't...it's like I wasn't behind the wheel."

"That can be scary," Mr. Stark agrees. "We can do some testing, if you want. Desensitization with pheromones, maybe. See what sets this off and how you can control it so there aren't other...mishaps. Would that help?"

The thought of Peter repeating this little scene with anyone BESIDE Mr. Stark is awful. God forbid, it's someone who doesn't know about Peter's powers and just thought he was a freak.

"Yeah. Yeah, let's do that."

"Well, let's start here: what triggered it the first time? You were acting a little out of it and then I touched you..."

"Um." Mr. Stark is watching Peter with his mentoring face, patiently waiting for Peter to think it through for himself. Peter makes himself push out the embarrassment and think. "It was, uh. Like, I smelled sex when I first came in, but when I got closer, I could detect…the pheromones, I guess? And it was really distracting but when your hand came near my face, that's when it really hit me."

"And it got even worse when you started sucking my fingers."

Peter can feel that his face is bright red, but...science. "Uh-huh."

"Ok – next question: is it one and done? Or do you react to a second exposure? You're more lucid now, so I'm guessing the exposure you're getting from sitting there is no longer enough. At the very least, your minimum threshold has gone up…either because you've been here for a while or because you came. So we try the second step – something pheromone-rich near your nose and mouth."

Peter's following the logic, but he's scared to assume what the next step entails. Mr. Stark's dick is no doubt pheromone rich, but...

"C'mere," Mr. Stark says, and holds Peter steady while he leans in close to Peter's face. 

Just before the kiss that Peter's half-expecting, Mr. Stark pauses. His eyes are close and focused on Peter's. Peter knows he must be getting flushed.

Just before he has to ask what they're waiting for, it hits him: the smell of sex around Mr. Stark's mouth. "Oh."

"Yeah? Something? You're definitely not as out of it as before."

"Um, it's – " Their mouths are almost brushing. Mr. Stark sounds as if they're just discussing a bug in some tech. "Like, it's not the same, it's just...a little distracting."

"Hm. Time for the oral test."

All Peter's muscles seize up – because…what? But then Mr. Stark's mouth makes contact with his, and oh – _oh_ , he just meant…

And Mr. Stark's tongue is sliding into Peter's mouth and it's...ok, that's...that's much more...

Mr. Stark pulls away. "Anything?"

His eyes are twinkling a little like he's pulling Peter's chain. But...science.

They're doing science.

"Maybe. Maybe like, almost as strong as just sitting near you was at first?"

"Interesting. I can see a couple possibilities." It's weird, because this feels familiar – learning – against a backdrop of bizarreness. "One: something did habituate you between the first and second exposures, so you require a higher dose to hit the threshold. Two: you react with different intensity when it's male and female pheromones together than when it's female pheromones alone. Three: it's not the mix of both kinds of pheromones, but the absence of mine in the second sample that created the different reaction."

Mr. Stark pauses, giving Peter a sly look and taking on a more teasing tone. "Four: you were completely desensitized after the first exposure, and I'm just a really good kisser. Anyway – no way to figure out which unless we run more trials in the future."

Peter truly, honestly doesn't know what to say. All of those options are embarrassing in different ways? But he would also rather know what's what so he can manage things. "Uhm. Okay."

"Okay, you want to do more trials in the future?"

Peter averts his eyes. "Yeah. I mean, I want to know."

What Peter _doesn't_ say is that he's also dying to know what the other "trials" entail. He doubts there will be test tubes and scent samples, and if he's lucky, Mr. Stark might decide to touch him again.


End file.
